


Blind Date

by storiesfromtheyoung



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blind Date, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Hickeys, Kissing, M/M, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfromtheyoung/pseuds/storiesfromtheyoung
Summary: Over the past few months Izzy had been setting Alec up with a veritable parade of men. They’d met at coffee shops and nice little cafes and talked about work and their hobbies and any sex had been fine but remarkably underwhelming.Then there’d been Magnus, a drastic change from the usual lackluster crowd. Magnus who had arrived five minutes late, citing the weather ruining his hair. Magnus who had taken one look at Alec and licked his lips. He’d joined Alec at his table and looked at him like he was the most interesting creature on the planet. He’d leaned forward when Alec mentioned he worked at The Institute, one of the largest consulting firms in the city, and Alec had been able to smell his cologne. Alec’s eyes had ended up on Magnus’ neck and the bare skin revealed by his half unbuttoned shirt.Magnus had inclined his head toward the door and Alec had been gone.





	Blind Date

With regards to his relationship with Magnus Bane, Alec was sure of very little. Of course, there was no way he could’ve seen any of it coming on that first night. And what a night it had been.

_I must be dreaming._

That’s what Alec told himself, trying to form thoughts beyond the feeling of Magnus' fingers in his ass, twisting and stretching, or Magnus' throat around his cock.

They’d been at it for barely ten minutes, both a little overzealous in their ministrations. Alec was sprawled out on Magnus’ bed, naked and sweating.

It had been thirty minutes since they’d left the bar and twenty minutes since Alec had crowded Magnus into the corner of the elevator and shoved his hand down his pants, wrapping a hand around something warm and hard. Magnus’ cock fit in his hands so nicely and Alec stroked harder than he probably should have, chasing the sounds the other man was making every time he tightened his grip.

Magnus pulled off, precome and spit dripping from his lips.

“How do you feel?”

Alec was about to respond when Magnus' fingers brushed his prostate again. The noise he ended up making was somewhere between an “oh god” and a groan and a “fuck me now or I might actually die”.

Magnus smiled, his teeth bright in the darkness. He crawled up from where he’d been between Alec’s legs, draping himself over Alec’s chest. Magnus leaned down and ran his tongue along Alec’s jaw.

“Big, stoic guy like you, who knew you’d be so loud.” He purred and Alec exhaled a hiss through gritted teeth when Magnus mouthed at his collarbone.

The fact that they’d made it to a bed was a testament to their collective self control. When they’d first gotten back to Magnus’ apartment, Alec had been half certain Magnus was going to fuck him against the door. Not that Alec would’ve complained.

Magnus removed his fingers and Alec felt half hollow, his breath coming out in shallow pants. His chest was flushed, his hair an utter wreck from where Magnus’s fingers had been.

Over the past few months Izzy had been setting Alec up with a veritable parade of men. They’d met at coffee shops and nice little cafes and talked about work and their hobbies and any sex had been fine but remarkably underwhelming.

Then there’d been Magnus, a drastic change from the usual lackluster crowd. Magnus who had arrived five minutes late, citing the weather ruining his hair. Magnus who had taken one look at Alec and licked his lips. He’d joined Alec at his table and looked at him like he was the most interesting creature on the planet. He’d leaned forward when Alec mentioned he worked at The Institute, one of the largest consulting firms in the city, and Alec had been able to smell his cologne. Alec’s eyes had ended up on Magnus’ neck and the bare skin revealed by his half unbuttoned shirt.

Magnus had inclined his head toward the door and Alec had been gone.

Cut to the present, less than an hour after they’d met, to Alec watching Magnus roll on a condom slowly. Alec decided then and there that Izzy deserved something very nice and very shiny for Christmas.

“You’re fucking gorgeous, you know that?” Magnus said, lining up carefully. Alec let out a long breath as Magnus slid in, inch by delicious inch. Alec’s hands twisted in the bedsheets, looking for some kind of anchor.

Alec knew he wasn’t going to last long. He’d known from the second when he’d first sunk his teeth into Magnus’s neck in the elevator, Alec’s hand still firmly wrapped around Magnus’ weeping cock. From the second Magnus had said “Keep doing that and I will fuck you” and Alec had growled into Magnus’ shoulder. From when Magnus dug his fingers into Alec’s back under his shirt and whispered “That’s no idle threat, I promise.”

Alec closed his eyes after the next thrust because Magnus was too good a sight. Divinely pretty and sculpted like some piece of Renaissance art, his cock a mouthwatering sight against his toned stomach. Alec knew he was the sort of guy who could get you off before he was even close, if only by whispering dirty things in your ear and watching you unravel beneath him. Not that Alec needed it with the way Magnus was fucking him.

It was a tragedy really. That he was having the best sex he’d had in months and it would all be over quickly because of this man and his tongue.

Alec had absolutely no excuse for the desperate noises he made as Magnus fucked him rough but slow. Alec had no excuse. He wasn’t going through anything even remotely close to a dry spell. He’d fucked guys and guys had fucked him and it had all been so very considerate and unremarkable. And Alec had gone home from those dates and gotten off in the shower to thoughts of something better. Months of that had impressed upon him that the human orgasm was only so magical when achieved by the depressing combination of boredom and nothing better to do.

So Alec was determined to last, to make this worth it. Someone like Magnus Bane only came around so often and Alec was not about to waste an opportunity to get fucked until he couldn’t walk straight just because he was weak for this man who’d started their night by eyefucking him in public.

So when Magnus next bottomed out and pressed his fingers into Alec’s legs, Alec grit his teeth and rolled his hips up to meet the thrust. Alec caught Magnus’ neck with one hand and pulled him down, tonguing a line up the man’s throat before licking deep into his mouth. Magnus’ breath hitched, sucking on Alec’s tongue, and his hips snapped forward in a particularly well aimed thrust and Alec swore into Magnus’ open mouth.

They breathed each other’s air in the darkness.

Alec wanted to memorize it, all of it. The feeling of Magnus inside him. The feeling of his hands holding him down. The feeling of those sheets against his back. Of Magnus’ mouth on his and his hands in his hair and the angle of their hips and how he already felt his bruises forming under his skin.

Alec wanted it. Wanted it harder than usual, wanted to feel it. Wanted to get ever so slightly mauled by this gorgeous man and his hands and his hips.

Alec gave as good as he got and Magnus fucked him hard into the mattress. Every thrust was deep and delicious and then he was gone, his body giving out as Magnus breathed into his ear.

“I could fuck you forever.” It was all that Magnus said and then he came too with one final stuttering thrust.

Morning came soft and bright and Alec had never slept better. He shifted slightly, taking inventory of sore limbs and surroundings. He turned his head as he stretched and saw Magnus still sleeping, his back facing Alec.

Alec looked at him for a while before he realized a phone was buzzing. Alec begrudgingly got out of bed and went looking for it. He found it on the floor in the pocket of his discarded jeans. It was at low battery and the call symbol was flashing on the screen. Alec answered, running a hand over his face.

“We should get lunch.” Izzy said, a declaration rather then a question.

“Good morning Izzy.” Alec said, his voice hoarse. He could hear miscellaneous noise on her end. Knowing her she was probably doing five things at once, one of which being eyeliner. Such was the morning routine of his little sister.

“Are you still in bed? I’d have thought you’d be up and done working out by now.” Izzy mused. “Regardless, I need to go Christmas shopping for Mom and I was thinking we could go to the Jade Wolf afterwards.”

“I am not in bed but I did just wake up.” Alec admitted. He considered telling her about Magnus but then decided against it. I’d rather he be my little secret, at least for now. “I haven’t eaten breakfast so how about we grab food first and then shop.” He said.

“Of course. I’ll meet you there.” Izzy said cheerfully before hanging up. Alec lowered the phone from his ear and turned around. Magnus was looking at him, having sat up in bed. His hair was messy and he gave Alec a wry smile.

“Leaving so soon?”

“My sister.” Alec said, holding up his phone. “She wants to get lunch.”

“And here I thought I might get to keep you a little longer.” Magnus said, mock sadness in his tone. His eyes told another story.

“I can be late.” Alec said, dropping his phone to the ground with a thud and climbing back into bed.

Alec left Magnus’ apartment an hour later grinning like an idiot. He pulled on his jacket on the landing and shoved his hands in his pocket. He whistled all the way to the Jade Wolf.

He floated through the rest of the weekend and the following week. Work seemed easier and Jace commented on Wednesday that Alec was being uncharacteristically cheerful. Alec rolled his eyes and Jace let it be.

Come Friday Alec was nearly vibrating with energy. He left work a little early, citing running some errands. In reality he was itching to tidy his apartment, what with the possibility of soon playing host.

Alec paced around the kitchen of his apartment as he listened to the phone ring. He still had Magnus’ number from when Izzy had given it to him to arrange their date. The phone rang a few times more than usual and Alec stopped pacing, suddenly unsure. When Magnus picked up, Alec’s heart skipped.

“Hi.” Alec said, probably too quickly. He leaned back against the counter, as though it would someone indicate ease over the phone.

“Hello?” A female voice answered.

“I’m calling for Magnus.” Alec said.

“Oh, he’s grabbing dinner. Can I take a message?”

“Who are you?” It was probably too blunt to ask it like that but Alec wanted to know.

“Camille, his girlfriend. So do you have a message?”

Alec’s stomach dropped.

“Uh, no. No message.” He said, his mind only beginning to process. He barely registered when she wished him a nice evening and hung up.

_Shit._


End file.
